A Table Full Of Memories
by wynnie the pooh
Summary: Blaine was sick of the table being drab and boring. He wanted to make it a catalogue of their experiences. So he did. *Continuation of chapter of A Little Perfect World, entitled Wrong


**Okay, so I did promise this :) This is a spin off from my one-shot Wrong, in my story A Little Perfect World. I was originally inspired by a little something on tumblr with my friend theraven-andthewritingdesk and then this kind of happened. People asked for it, I delivered :P I don't know how many chapters of this there will be or how regular the updates, but here. Have some of it! For now :p**

* * *

><p><em><strong>One: Engagement<strong>_

The late evening sun filters red and gold through the window and Blaine leans against the chair, recapping the pen. These are the second set of words he's drawn on the table, and he puts them directly opposite his original. Already, the table seems warmer, more comforting. He smiles at his handiwork and stands up, stepping across towards the couch where he wraps his arms around Kurt's shoulders, kissing him on the top of the head. 'I love you.'

* * *

><p><em>Today, you proposed. It was cute and adorable and it was totally unexpected. It made me realise how much of a future I want with you.<em>

* * *

><p>The midday sun warms Blaine's face as he gazes out the window, searching the pavement for the familiar figure. It only takes him a minute to spot Kurt, shifting his bag on his shoulder to draw his keys from his pocket and slide them into the lock. He ducks out of sight and Blaine turns his attention instead to the apartment door, waiting for the moment when Kurt steps through, smiling on his face.<p>

'Hey, I'm home!' he calls even before the door is fully open and Blaine grins, taking in the sight of his boyfriend in front of him. His hair is only slightly mussed by the wind and he is already drawing his jacket off, hanging it on the hook beside the door.

'I know.'

'How was your day?' Kurt steps towards Blaine, reaching out a hand to cup the other man's cheek as he reaches his spot beside the window. 'Missed me?'

'Don't I always?'

He smiles. 'I think I miss you more.'

Blaine tries to shake his head, but Kurt stills him with a small kiss to his lips. 'I have a surprise for you, and you can't ruin it.'

'How could I ruin a surprise?'

His eyes darken, but he does not reply. Instead, he steps away again, reaching for his coat and drawing from the pocket a small box. He slips it inside his pant pocket quickly before Blaine gets a good look.

'What was that?'

'Part of the surprise.' Kurt doesn't elaborate, and instead grabs Blaine's hand and leads him towards the kitchen table. He sits down, running his hands along the words that Blaine had written previously on the top. 'Tell me again why you wrote this.'

Blaine smiles slightly, curious, but tells him anyway. 'I wanted the table to be personal, to hold our memories. So that one day in the future, it can be a reminder of all we've been through.'

'Do you really think that far into the future?'

His eyebrows furrow. 'Of course.'

'What do you see?' Kurt speaks it as a whisper, his hands curling around each other and fidgeting on the table. Blaine takes them in both of his, squeezing tight.

'I see you and me, probably in a better place than this, but we'll keep the table. It will be covered in writing so that it will be hard to read in places and the worlds will overlap. And there will be kids running around or something, and you and I will have had our dream wedding and-'

'You _do _see us getting married?'

Another, 'Of course.' He frowns slightly. 'Why?'

'I just-' Kurt bites his lip, and for a moment, Blaine wonders if he's holding back tears. But then he removes his hand from where it is captured between both of Blaine's and slips into his pocket, drawing out the box. 'I love you. And I didn't know how to do this but- but I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' He pushes the box towards Blaine, crossing his arms over his chest as if trying to protect himself.

Blaine only takes the box and opens it with shaking fingers. Resting within it is a gold ring, simple but beautiful. He picks it up gingerly and holds it up to the light. 'Kurt...'

'I know, it's stupid. I was stupid to think I could walk in here and propose. And now I'm all emotional and it's the wrong time, and-'

'Kurt, it's beautiful.'

'Really?'

Blaine nods. 'Of course it is. But have you got another one to match? Because I can't walk around with an engagement ring on my finger if you don't have one on yours.'

Kurt blinks. 'Uh- well, I got them to put a second one aside, but I didn't buy it. I didn't know if you'd say yes.'

The older man grins. 'Why wouldn't I say yes?' But he's already holding out ring, slipping around to Kurt's side of the table. 'Put it on for me?'

And Kurt takes the ring in his hands, carefully sliding it onto Blaine's finger. It is the perfect size.

* * *

><p><em>Don't ever change.<em>


End file.
